So, I'm Not Alone?
by Cheylock Holmes
Summary: The Inspector is a mysterious, ginger Timelady. After The Last Great Time War, she lost her planet and everyone she ever cared about. She assumes she's the last of the Timelords, but we all know that isn't quite so... (if you've seen the 50th anniversary, this is set in a reality where The Doctor didn't save Gallifrey.)
1. Prologue: An Almost Innocent Childhood

_**Author's note:**_  
_**A warm whovian greeting to my lovely readers. So, if you don't know, this is a rewrite of my very first fan-fic that has long since been removed, due to me deciding to rewrite it. This is an OC fan-fic staged in a reality where The Doctors never saved Gallifrey(if you have seen the 50th anniversary special, if you haven't...ignore that..). Warning! If you've got a soft-spot for almost cheesy tragedies, then I suggest you keep the tissues close for the Prologue(there are a few tear-jerkers, just depends on how soft-hearted you are) . Oh, and one more thing, before I forget! I will mention that my Gallifreyan history isn't perfect, but I have tried my best and done as much research as I deemed worthy enough to write about it. Also, with the whole Gallifreyan marriage thing- I couldn't find enough proper information about it, so I just decided to wing it on that aspect. I hope that if any of it is wrong that you guys won't be too upset with me-I'm tired and didn't have any tea today-which generally makes me not-so-fantastic. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**-Best Wishes and Don't Forget To Be Awesome,**_  
_**Cheylock Holmes :)**_

_**Prologue: An Almost Innocent Childhood**_

_On Gallifrey, a long time ago..._

A young, ginger girl (whom looked no more than eight years old, but in reality was probably much older than that) smiled as she looked up at the beautiful, orange Gallifreyan sky. She closed her eyes, allowing the two suns to warm her face. She was happy, truly happy, which was something she hadn't been in a long time.

"Eva!", she heard a well-known soft, male voice calling her by her nick-name.

She turned around to face him, he looked about the same age as her with short, dark hair and enchanting green eyes, she smiled at him, "Jeda!", she hugged him as if she hadn't seen him in ages, when they had just seen each other a few days ago.

"Eva, where on Gallifrey have you been?", he asked sounding like he had been slightly worried.

She sighed, "Studying, but I just-I needed a break."

The boy, known as Jeda, rolled his eyes,"Studying? What are you studying for this time?"

"An exam on Time and Relative Dimensions."

"Eva, you don't need to study for that! You know it better than anyone in your class", he grinned at her before adding, "That includes your professors".

She smiled,"Well-what was that saying from Earth that humans use? Oh, right! Practice makes perfect."

His grin still plastered on his face, "Best friends forever?"

She smiled and hugged him, "Through all of time and space".

_**~Scene Change~**_

The very same ginger girl, whom looks much more grown up now (probably in her later teens), she was wearing traditional Gallifreyan graduation robes-the crazy headdress and all (she hated the whole outfit quite a bit, but wore it anyway to go along with tradition). She turned to Jeda, whom was grown up now, as well, and she smiled wider than she ever thought possible.

The boy smiled,"Well, well, Eva-or should I say Inspector, Top of you class in everything-eh?", he offered to carry her books for her and she gently handed them to him.

That only made her smile brighter and blush, "Oh, come now, Jeda-sorry, Corporal, you did brilliantly, too. Give yourself some credit.

The boy blushed, and suddenly looked a bit nervous,"Eva?"

She looked at him, noticing his sudden change in mood, "What? Is there something wrong?"

"No, no-it's just you-you look really nice."

She raised an eyebrow,"You're serious? Headdress and all?", she asked.

"Well, the headdress is...very, traditional".

She grinned, "Okay- what's really on your mind?"

"Well, um...we've known each other for a while now-"

"A while? We've known each other all of our lives, Jeda. What are you going on about?"

He nervously put his hand on his neck," Right, okay, well-I", he began to stutter.

She began to catch on,_ "Is he finally going to ask?"_, she thought. She looked up into his signature green eyes as he stared into her sparkling blue-ish grey eyes. She loved him, she really did. Although she'd never been in love before-so perhaps it wasn't love- but it sure felt like how they described it in the books she read. She just needed to know that he had the same feelings for her. His eyes said it all. She saw it. She knew. He knew. He sat her books down and pulled her into his arms.

"I think, I think I lov-", he started.

"I love you, too", she finished.

"Forever?", he asked sheepishly.

She smiled before whispering,"Through all of Time and Space"

_**~Scene Change~**_

It's in the mist of The Last Great Time War and The Inspector-(otherwise known as 'Eva') looked frantic and worried. She looked over at her two younger siblings who were looking up to her for help while their father was off helping repairing a Tardis for the war. She paced back and forth, holding her head as if she had just hit it.

"Is everything alright?", asked Lilliania(her younger sister)in an innocent voice.

The Inspector's expression softened for her sisters, "Yes, of course", she lied, "Daddy will be home soon", she lied again, "Why don't you go to bed? That way when you wake up Daddy will be here."

Her youngest sister, Rosilia, shivered, "Wha-what about the da-daleks?"

The Inspector's heart melted at the words, "Come here, Rosilia, you, too, Lilliania", she bent down and held her arms out for them to crawl into. They both rushed to their older sister and buried their heads into her shoulders, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Is daddy going to be okay?", Rosilia asked, still stuttering.

"Yes, of course, we're all going to be alright. As long as we're a family, nothing can tear us apart, not even The Daleks. And do you know what?"

"What?", they both chimed in looking up at their older sister for comfort.

"If anything ever happens-do you know who will be here to protect you?"

"You?", guessed Lilliania.

"Exactly, and I would never ever let anything happen to you, now would I?"

The girls both smiled, knowing their older sister would protect them.

"Now", she smiled and she hugged them both, "You two need to get some sleep".

They nodded, and yawned

As she put them into bed, she kissed both of their fore-heads and pulled the blankets over their shoulders to ensure they would be warm through the cold night. She was about to walk out of the room when Rosilia mumbled something.

"What is it, Rosilia, darling?"

"C-can you sing us a lullaby? PWEASE?", she asked so sweetly-it was impossible to say 'no' to.

"Of course", she smiled and began to sing a soft, sweet Gallifreyan lullaby that her mother used to sing to her before she passed away. Ever since her Mum had died, she had decided to assume the position of being like a mother to her younger sisters. She'd do almost anything for them-including die for them. As she finished the lullaby, Rosilia was fast asleep, and Lilliania was very close to falling asleep. She stayed in the room until both of her sisters had fallen into a peaceful sleep before she went to bed herself.

As soon as she closed her eyes, her body jerked and images of Gallifrey's end flashed through her head, her eyes snapped open as soon as the images stopped and she sat up in bed, trying to make sense of what had just happened. When she realized what she had just seen, she nearly panicked when she heard a knock at the door.

'Knock...Knock...Knock..."

Three knocks. The young incarnation of The Inspector nearly fell out of bed as a result of being startled. Who could it possibly be? It could be her father, but she didn't dare think of the other possibilities. Although Daleks probably wouldn't knock...who even knows anymore? She hesitantly looked out her window, careful not to make her presence known to the out-siders, she sighed in relief when she saw it was just Jeda. Good. She hadn't seen him in forever, and was glad to know he was okay.

"Jeda! Where on Gallifrey have you been?", she asked as she pulled him inside and shut the door behind him.

He hugged her,"Please tell me your father is home, Eva, please."

Her eyes widened and she looked worried,"Why? What happened is he okay?"

His face fell, "He's not home is he?"

"No, I would have thought that was obvious", she answered looking worry-struck.

He looked at her apologetically,"I'm sorry-Eva, he's-gone."

"No! He can't be! Please, Jeda, tell me you're joking!"

"I wish I were Eva, I'm so sorry", he pulled her closer to comfort her and she began to cry.

After a few minutes trying to compose herself-she finally succeeded, and Jeda explained what had happened to her father, and what had ultimately decided his final fate. She suddenly got a shiver and closed her eyes, and, once again, saw images of the fate of Gallifrey flash through her mind. As soon as the images stopped she gasped for air and her eyes snapped open.

Jeda looked at her, concerned,"Eva, what's wrong, what did you see?"

She shivered, "Gallifrey...it's..."

His eyes widened, as he knew when she did this, it usually meant someone she knew was dying-or something was nearing its end. That was what made her special, different from any other Timelord he had met. That was what got her accepted in the high council-or would have, had The Time War not began. She sensed timelines, of course all Timelords could do that. This was different. She knew when someone-or something was nearing his/her/its end. He had never seen her react like this though. "Okay, Eva, take a deep breath, calm down and tell me what you saw."

"I-I-saw-Gallifrey's going to...Gallifrey's going to be gone", her body trembled, she managed to calm herself down a bit more before adding, "We need to get out of here. Contact the High Council, steal a Tardis if we have to-I don't care, we just have to leave Gallifrey as soon as possible."

He looked at her shocked, "Eva, you're sure? And we can't just steal a Tardis, it's not that simple."

"I'm sure, Jeda. Have I ever been wrong about these things?"

"No, but...Eva, this is...different, this is...running away."

She shook her head, "No, it's trying to save Gallifrey."

He hugged her, "You lead the way, Eva-anywhere you go, I'll follow".

She looked up at him seriously, "Jeda."

"What?"

She put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look her in the eyes, "If anything happens and one of us can't make it, please promise me you'll get my siblings away from here safely."

"What are you talking about Eva?"

"I'm saying, that I'll die for you, if it means you three will get away safely", she looked down, knowing that her words were true, and there was a possibility that she may have to.

He looked at her, shocked that she would ever suggest such a thing. He picked up her delicate hand and gestured to the golden ring with an immaculate, sparkling red jewel in the middle, "Do you see this ring?"

"Yes..."

"It doesn't just mean that we're getting married, It's a promise, Eva, look at me. It's a promise that I'll always be there to protect you, and I'll always love you-there's nothing in all of time and space that could make me stop loving you. Okay? Nothing. I love you with all my hearts, and I would never let anything bad happen to you."

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears-both tears of joy and sadness, she quickly wiped them away, knowing that she didn't have time to cry.

**_~Scene Change~_**

After several hours of trying to contact the High Council concerning the final fate of Gallifrey (and not finding anyone who was willing to believe them), The Inspector knew that they didn't have much time left. They both, reluctantly agreed that it was best to go with plan 'B' and steal a Tardis that her father had been working on, it was nearly fully functional. The only problem with their plan what the fact that there was a high possibility of Daleks being there.

They manage to coax The Inspector's siblings out of bed without frightening them too much. Moving quickly, they reached the location of where the Tardis they were aiming to steal was-and sure enough there were Daleks. There weren't many, but one was enough to kill them all; and there were five.

The Inspector and The Corporal looked at each other knowingly. They knew they had to figure out a plan to get around this obstacle. If they accomplished this, it would be a feat unto itself, but they had to try. They had no choice. Rosilia and Lilliania were terrified at this point, they almost refused to go any further. Without The Inspector there to coax them into it, they wouldn't have.

"Inspector, have any plans?", Jeda questioned her anxiously.

The Inspector shook her head and shushed him as she surveyed the area.

"TIME-LORDS DE-TECT-ED LO-CATE AND EX-TER-MIN-ATE", shouted one of the Daleks in their usual cold, robotic voice.

The Inspector flushed with fear, but dared not show it for the sake of her siblings. Even Jeda looked worried, and he had been dealing with Daleks for quite some time now. She had never seen her siblings so frightened, they were trying their best not to scream in pure terror.

The Inspector held each of her sibling's hand, one in each of hers, trying to comfort them and give them a sense of protection.

The Daleks scrambled around trying to find the group of young Timelords, they had waited for quite some time. Just when they thought it'd be all-clear soon, they heard the squeak of metal behind them. They slowly turned around to face what, at the time, was their biggest fear. A dalek. Followed by two others.

"TIME-LORDS LO-CAT-ED EX-TER-MIN-ATE, EX-TER-MIN-ATE", They all seemed to say it in unison.

The Inspector instinctively stepped in front of her younger siblings to protect them from harm's way, and Jeda did the same for The Inspector. This normally would have been a good gesture, but in this case, it was a huge, huge mistake.

The Daleks hesitated for a moment before they concurred that it would be an intelligent strategy to kill the youngest Timelords first, because the older two exhibited affection towards them.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE", the Daleks continuously said as they shot at the two young Time-lords.

The Inspector and Jeda couldn't do anything, they tried , of course, but there was nothing they could do. The Inspector even attempted to jump in-front of the shot, but to no avail, her siblings had been shot. The two girls fell back in pain and a shock-struck Inspector rushed to their side, holding them close.

"Come on, don't leave me please", The Inspector pleaded-even though she had already sensed their end and knew there was nothing she could do, "You've got to concentrate, girls, you can do it concentrate on regenerating", there was nothing more she could do, Rosilia was stone cold in her arms. Lilliania had her eyes closed, concentrating on regenerating, despite the pain. The Inspector held Rosilia closer, hoping it wouldn't be too late, "Rosilia, no please, no, no, no, please, no". Jeda kneeled beside The Inspector, trying to comfort them all (and, at the same time, using himself as a shield against the daleks). Lilliania began to glow with a golden light-perhaps she would regenerate after-all.

She would have, had the daleks not shot her in the mist of regeneration. The Inspector was shocked. She couldn't do anything, nearly everything she cared about had been ripped from her in a matter of hours, her father, her sisters, all she has left is Jeda. This was all because...because of the daleks, the very word made her blood boil-she was angry-and an angry Inspector, at any age, is never a good thing. Jeda noticed her anger and pulled her away from the sight of the daleks just as they shot in her direction. The Inspector was very reluctant to leave her sisters like that, but she didn't have a choice. She felt guilty. This was all her fault, she had been the one who took them with her. She should have just stayed home, kept them safe, but, no, she just had to get away. And why? Because of a few images that flashed in her head. Her world was literally falling apart.

Jeda kept his hand in hers, trying his best to be there for her. He was the only reason she was still hanging on-the only reason she hadn't decided to stay there and gotten shot by the daleks herself. They had nearly reached the Tardis they were aiming for, it was in sight when-

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE, EX-TER-MIN-ATE, EX-TER-MIN-ATE!", Jeda fell to the ground.

"No! Oh, god no, please Jeda-not you, too", her eyes were filled with pain and tears and she kneeled beside him, holding his hand.

Jeda knew he had to be strong for her, even if he knew he was dying, so he revealed a broken half-smile in an attempt to comfort her, "Eva...I'm sorry", he pushed some of her red hair behind her ear-which had been concealing her, once sparkling, but now tear-filled blue-ish grey eyes.

"For what? Jeda-no. You don't need to be sorry, oh god this is my fault", she sensed it, her last few moments with Jeda.

He sighed and shushed her, "No, it's not your fault, it's the Daleks who shot me, not you. Eva look at me now", he turned her head so that her eyes were staring into his,"Do you remember when you said you would die for me?"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks at this point, "Yes."

"Do me a favor, live for me instead, okay? No matter what happens don't give up. When this is over, just go to the Tardis and get away. I love you so much, Eva"

She nodded slowly, "I love you."

He began to glow with a golden light, "Forever?"

She was trying her best not to completely fall apart, "Through all of time and space."

He smiled, and began to regenerate. Almost immediately, there was another shot from the hidden dalek and Jeda fell to the ground, dead

The Inspector swallowed her tears, she knew that Jeda's death would be in vain if she didn't go to the Tardis, now. She looked at him lovingly one last time. Into his enchanting green eyes for the last time. They were once filled with life and love-for her, now, they were filled with the nothingness that is death. She shut his eyes with her hand. She stood up and ran toward the Tardis. As soon as she entered, she slammed the doors behind her and began flipping levers and pressing buttons on the control panel before her. After a few moments, she re-opened the Tardis doors to reveal deep space, but in the distance she could see a light and then darkness. She suddenly knew, in both of her hearts, that Gallifrey was gone. Everyone and everything she had ever known was gone. She shut the doors and leaned against the wall. She could really cry now, it was perfectly acceptable-so she did. She cried for what seemed like forever. The Tardis took pity on her new timelord and led her to a bedroom decorated to her likings. The Inspector drug herself into a bed, not to sleep, that would be impossible. She just needed to lie there and think.

_**So, what did you think? A quick note on how frequent I update, I update every other weekend. I know it seems like a long wait, but I'm busy with school and marching band. On the plus side, chapters will always be relatively long (unless I have a bad week). Some feed-back would be amazing, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Best Wishes! -Cheylock Holmes**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Collison

_**Chapter One: The Collision**_

A young woman is seen pacing around the Tardis control panel..but this Tardis is different on the inside,nothing like The Doctor's Tardis. There are book-shelves lining the walls, and a few comfy velvet-red chairs with golden lining, in which to read the books in. At the entrance, there are two sets of stairs, each with the same velvet-red carpeting and gold railings. They lead up to the Tardis control panel which has various dials, switches, levers, and buttons.

The woman, herself, is a bit of an odd sight, not in a bad way, of course. She had very soft and feminine facial features, with waving red hair that framed her face. She had a rather tall height and was a bit on the skinny side. Her eyes were a piercing blue, they were covered by a pair of black-rimmed reading glasses. She was wearing a dark red lipstick, which looked nice in contrast to her pale skin. Her clothing choice was what made her stand out, she wore a formal black skirt with a matching dress jacket. Under the dress jacket was a white collared shirt and a black tie. Her shoes were a bit of an odd choice, they were a pair of black Converse high-tops. She also wore a fitting black trench coat and matching fedora.

She has an utterly solemn look about her face, "So, where to next", she questions herself as she leans against the gold railing that surrounds the control panel. Her Tardis hums happily, The Tardis had taken to her the moment she had stepped through the doors. It had been a three years since Gallifrey had ended. "How about present day London?", she thinks aloud, "I haven't checked up on Earth in a while." She nods to herself, deciding that was a good idea. She begins flipping levers and pressing buttons in an uncoordinated fashion. After the Tardis had materialized, she turns to look in a mirror, straightened her tie and fedora, turns around on her heels, and waltzes to the door of the Tardis. She opens the doors to reveal a busy London street.

She takes a deep breath, as she steps out of the Tardis. It was 2013, that much she could tell. The chameleon circuit has disguised the Tardis as a present-day London telephone booth."I suppose it's not a bad day for a stroll in London", she says to no one in particular.

Even in after three years, it seemed like it had just happened yesterday. Gallifrey was gone. Her home was gone. Her family was gone. Jeda was...gone. Everyone. Gone. She glances around at the humans on the street. _"They just don't know how lucky they are"_, she thinks,_ "They could never know how much it hurts without another of your kind to talk to. They just take it for granted."_ Even though she knew she couldn't change it, she envied them. Humans, living normal human-y lives. While she was left to wander time and space heavy-hearted and alone. She has the whole universe at her disposal, and yet, she'd give it all up just for one planet. Her planet. Home. Without warning, she had run into someone, and they both fell to the ground. She had been too distracted with her thoughts to notice him.

"Oh, sorry, are you okay?", says the man she had collided with.

"Ah-Oh, no, no...it's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention. I...I was just...thinking", she said, bewilderment clear in her voice.

He laughs and extends a hand to help her up, she take his hand and stands up, "I'm Christian. Christian Anderson. And you are?"

She dusts her skirt off, "Oh I'm uh...call me...Ev-Inspector. I'm the Inspector. That's me." She was going to use her real name, but for some reason, she chose not to. Perhaps it reminded her too much of Gallifrey-or maybe she just perferred The Inspector. It did have a ring to it. Inspector. Yes, she chose that title, afterall. Why not utilize it?

"The Inspector..Okay, that's good enough for me. Can I buy you a cup of coffee to make up for previously running into you?"

"Ah..", she pulls out a pocket watch and pretends to look at the time, "Oh, look at the time. Gotta dash!" She takes off running down the street towards her Tardis.

"Hey! Wait!", Christian calls after the mysterious woman. After a moments hesitation, he runs after her. He follows her to a phone booth just as she disappeared inside. To his surprise, the phone booth began to pulsing in and out of appearance. He instinctively jumps onto the phone booth and holds tight before it had time to completely disappear.

The Inspector paces around the Tardis console, flipping buttons and levers like crazy. She had promised herself not to interfere with anyone. Especially someone like Christian, who had a long, happy future ahead of him, she sensed it. It was better that she was alone, anyway. No one likes a person who drowns in self-pity. Maybe if she got over Gallifrey being gone, but that may never happen. A blinking red light on the console gains her attention. It was a warning light. Something was wrong with the Tardis. "What is it, old girl?", she asks The Tardis.

Suddenly, the Tardis doors swing open and an unconscious Christian Anderson fall into the Tardis. Her eyes widen as she snaps her fingers, and the Tardis door close. She rushes over the Christian's unconscious form, she checks his pulse and releases a sigh of relief when she finds a faint pulse. With the help of The Tardis, she manages to drag/carry Christian to Sick Bay.

After getting him onto a cot, she hastily rummages through several medicine cabinets until she finally finds what she was looking it for. She takes a syringe and fills it full of the blue-ish green liquid she had retrieved from the cabinet. She finds a strong vein in Christian's right arm, and carefully ejects the liquid into his bloodstream. Knowing there was nothing more she could do, she sits on a cot beside Christian's, staring intently at him. "Come on, Christian Anderson. Pull through. You've got a future ahead of you I sense it. It's not your time yet...". _Yeah, and you sensed Jeda had a future, too, didn't you? And he died in your arms._ The nagging thought clung to the back of her mind. She feels her eyes water up a bit.

"Ugh...", the sound came from Christian.

Her heart skips a beat. She feels for his pulse, and finds that it had returned to normal. "That's right, Anderson."

His eyes slowly open, "Wha-what?"

She gives him a sad smile, "Hello there...remember me?"

"Huh? Who are-oh..What happened?", He was still a little disoriented, but alive.

"Well, it seems you took a nasty tumble through the time vortex and are very lucky to be alive."

Of course, that made no sense to him what-so-ever, "I don't...understand. What do you mean...time vortex?"

She sighs, "Why don't you get a little more rest? I'll explain over a cup of tea when you wake up, how does that sound?"

Christian was too tired to argue; his eyelids slowly droop as he slips into a deep slumber.

**_Rates and Reviews are always appreciated and make my day a little brighter! -Best Wishes and Don't Forget To Be Awesome! -Cheylock Holmes :)_**


	3. Chapter 2: It's A Long Story

Chapter 2: It's A Long Story

In the Tardis Library, The Inspector sits in a velvet-lined chair with a book in her lap, a cup of tea at her side, and a roaring fire in the fireplace. She took a deep breath, she loved the smell of books, it reminded her of home. Books, tea, and her Tardis were the only things that could comfort her these days. She took another long sip of tea as she flipped the page in her book.

There was a creak at the door. It was Christian, still a little drowsy, he stumbles into the library. Somehow, he just knew where to go. It was almost if the hallway led him there. The Inspector stood to help him into a chair beside her, and offered him a cup of tea (which he accepted).

She sighs, there was no denying it, she was stuck with Christian. She couldn't just drop him off after all this. Could she? "So Christian, I'm assuming you've got alot of questions on your mind...", she began. It was weird for her to be talking regularly to someone again. It would take some adjusting to.

After a moment, he responds, "Just...call me Chris...and..yeah, I'm a bit confused...where am I exactly?"

"Currently, you're...well...let's just say you're not in the Milky-Way Galaxy anymore...", she trails off as she sees the look of utter confusion sweep across Chris' face, "You really should be in bed...you don't even know the damage that you could have done to your body by flinging yourself on the Tardis and taking that tumble thought the time vortex...The Tardis must have a soft spot for you, otherwise, you'd be dead."

"Time vortex...", he repeats, "You mentioned that before, didn't you? And I'm not in the Milky-way anymore? I don't...I don't understand."

She sighs, "Okay, Christian-"

"Chris", he corrects.

"Right. Chris. Would you like me to show you?"

"Show me? H-how?"

"Well, Chris. You are in the best ship in all of...well...time and space."

"Sorry..what are you-...", before he could finish, he was being drug out of the comforting library into a strange room with some sort of a control panel in it.

"Right then...", Chris watched in awe as The inspector began pressing buttons, flipping levers, and turning switches as she fumbled around the control panel, "Okay, Christian Anderson", she pauses, standing in-front of the Tardis doors for dramatic effect, she turns on her heels towards Christian, "Are you ready to see something astonishing?" She had suddenly found sharing just a little piece of the universe with someone who'd never experienced anything like it was...actually...enjoyable, it almost made her feel content for the first time she lost Gallifrey.

Chris nervously nods as The Inspector slowly opens the Tardis door. He suddenly found himself staring down at Earth from..._"from SPACE! But...but how? I was just there...and now I'm here?",_ he thought to himself.

The Inspector smiles for the very first time since Gallifrey fell, "What do you think, Chris?"

"What do I THINK? This is...HOW? Is this some kind of trick? Am I on some kind of television show?"

The Inspector lets out a small laugh and shakes her head, "No, Chris. I assure you this is all real."

Chris suddenly turns quizzical, "Who are you exactly?"

"I told you, call me Inspector", she choose her title once again. She simply didn't want to be called 'Eva', and her real name, Evainonolayniea, was just too much. The truth was she didn't feel like 'Eva' anymore. She was a different person, she was The Inspector, not Eva. Eva died on Gallifrey with the TimeLords. With Jeda and her family. At least, that's how she felt.

"That's not much of an answer. What's your actual name?

"Just Inspector will do, if you don't mind. Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Uh yes...HOW IS THIS HUMANLY POSSIBLE!?", Chris had begun thinking aloud, but The Inspector didn't really mind. She liked having someone to talk to for once.

"Well..it isn't exactly _humanly_ possible...yet..."

"Are you saying this is alien? Are you an alien or something?"

She laughs,"Yes, well...to you I suppose I am."

"But. But you look...human. How?"

She shrugs, "How should I know, I was only born this way. I'm a Timelord, Timelady, to be exact."

"A timelord? Care to elaborate a little more than that?"

"I'm from the planet...Gallifrey", she hesitated before she had said Gallifrey..but she thought he deserved to know. She HAD just interfered with his timeline, after all, "I'm 298 years old..."

"Whoa wait. Wait. Wait. 298 years? You look pretty young to be that old!"

"Timelords age differently than humans do, any other questions?"

"Billions. First off, what is this...machine? Is it like a space ship?"

"Well, yes sort of...It's a Tardis, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Of course that's just a bit of a slang term for it. I like it calling it a Tardis, though. It's got a ring to it," she begins.

"Wait! Time? As in this...Tardis can travel through time, too?"

"Of course, it would be quite pointless to put time in acronym if she didn't."

"She?"

"Well, The Tardis is a living thing, you know? Sometimes she's got a mind of her own, which can be a little bit of trouble sometimes...", she trails off as the Tardis lets out an angry hum.

"Living? So can you talk to it...I mean her?"

"No...Well, not without consequences...drastic consequences."

"Right, got it. No small talk with the time machine", he laughs at his own joke.

The Inspector chuckles,"no, not even in the slightest. Right then, Christian Anderson, where you you like to go?"

Chis stares at her in bewilderent, "Sorry what?"

"Oh come now, I know you humans are fascinated with time travel. You must have thought at least once about where-or when you would go if you could do so."

"Well, yes, but..."

"But what? All of time and space at your immediate disposal. At least attempt to enjoy it, Chris."

"But I...what about my life...on Earth?"

"Chris, my dear! It's a time machine, no one will even know you've been gone."

He smiles. "Well...how about...the 1960s in London...OH! Maybe we can meet The Beatles!"

She gives him a quizzical look, "Right, yes okay. London in the 60s, here we come!", she exclaims as she begins ,somewhat gracefully, waltzing around the control panel as she fiddles with various button and levers.

**_As always, feed-back is appreciated. If you have any bit of criticism about my writing, have at it in the review section, or if you want it to be a little more private, PM me. I always try to respond to any reviews or PMs I get. Right then, Best Wishes and Don't Forget To Be Awesome! -Cheylock Homes :)_**


	4. Chapter Three: The Best Of Friends

_**Chapter Three: The Best Of Friends And A Crash Landing**_

_Over time, The Inspector and Chris became best mates. Together, they adventured through time and space, and yes, they did end up meeting The Inspector was very careful not to interfere with major events. As a result of her over cautiousness, they managed to stay out of trouble._

"Chris! Where in the universe have you run off to now? We're going to miss the party if you continue to stall us!", The Inspector shouts from the control room. They were headed to a Christmas party in Victorian London.

"I'm coming, I'm coming", Chris walked into the control room wearing a black suit and tie complete with a top hat and a black cane with a cheeky smile on his face, "Call me Bond, James Bond", he said in his best 'James Bond' voice.

The inspector lets out a laugh,"Oh, Chris. This is what took you so long?"

He frowns,"It took me a while to figure out how to properly tie the tie, okay?"

"Right, yes okay. And Chris?"

"Yes?", he asks.

She grins,"It suits you."

He and The Inspector laugh at her pun. Then Chris seems to look her over, giving her a quizzical look, "Ah, 'Spec?", he had shortened her long title to something he could especially refer to, on the account on his own, slight verbal laziness.

She raises an eyebrow,"Yes?"

"If we're going to Victorian London...don't you think people will notice if what you're wearing is a little..I don't know...revealing for the time period."

The inspector looks down at her clothing choice, giving it a second thought, and frowns, "Oh, the dilemmas of the female time traveler."

Chris laughs. The Inspector heads out of the control room and into the Tardis wardrobe. It seems the Tardis already had an outfit in mind for her, because, a mannequin dressed Victorian London attire materializes before her. She takes the outfit and quickly gets changed.

As she re-enters the control room, Chris can't help but let out a slight gasp. She really looked nice. She was wearing a dark green and black, lacy-style dress that was popular in victorian London. The green color of the dress complemented her intense, red hair, which she had put up in an intricate up-do, allowing two curls of hair to fall in her face. The long, lacey sleeves came to her wrists. She accessorized with black tie-up boots that ended right above her ankle (they were high enough to be stylish, but not high enough to stop her from running), a dark green freathery hair piece, a black necklace with a dark green, sparkling jewel at the end, and earrings to match. Her make-up was the same as usual with a bit of dark green eyeshadow to add to the effect.

She holds her breath, "What do you think?"

Chris blushes a bit, but not noticeably so, "You-you look nice."

She smiles, and walks over to the control panel, "So, victorian London, then?"

Chris, nods, holding onto the Tardis' railings, he never quite got used to the slightly rough Tardis flight.

As she begins piloting the Tardis, the Tardis suddenly jerks. She looks down in concern, "What's wrong ,girl?", she questions the Tardis. Suddenly, the Tardis began violently jerking, and she knew, they were crashing.

Chris, noticing something was wrong, grips the railing tighter, "What's happening?!"

"We're crashing! Hold on tight, I'll try to make the landing as soft as I can." She frantically ran around the control panel, swiftly pressing buttons, flipping, levers, ect. Then came the crash, they landed with a loud, hard thud, causing The Inspector to grab for the railings.

Chris lets out a groan, despite his attempt to keep hold of the railing, he had failed and ended up on the floor.

"You okay, Chris?", The Inspector asks, helping him to his feet and making her way back over to the control panel to see the damage done. She had only ever crash landed once before, but it wasn't this serious. After examining the Tardis, she announces the damage,"The Tardis is going to need a few days of rest before she'll fly again. Luckily, I don't need to make any repairs...but there is some good news."

"What's that?", questions Chris.

The Inspector smiles, " We crashed in victorian London."

Chris grins, "Shall we go explore while The Tardis rests, then?"

"But, of course, dear Chris!"

They exit the Tardis, which had landed in an alley. It was a cold, winter day in London, and the busy streets were covered in a thin layer of snow, as small flurries of the frozen precipitation fell from the sky.

Chris fixed his top hat and readies his cane, imitating how he'd seen them swung around by fancy gentlemen in old movies. The Inspector took his arm as they entered the crowed streets. Chris looked around in wonder, this was the farthest he had traveled back in time on Earth. The Inspector fancied the sight, as well. She loved London, especially in the victorian era. Then her eyes were drawn to something, she had to squint to see it. She gasps. That was impossible. She remembered the words of one of her most respected Gallifreyan professors,'Nothing is impossible, Evainonolayniea. There are only things left misunderstood, unthought of, or undiscovered.'


End file.
